


This is Rage (and this is Serenity)

by motoko126



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Between Rage and Serenity, Calm your mind, Charles hates everything, Emotional crisis, Erik returns, M/M, Post-Cuba, Post-Divorce, angry!Charles, dark-ish!Charles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motoko126/pseuds/motoko126
Summary: 沙滩离婚之后。“愤怒使我感到疲倦，Erik，这就是我近来的感受。人类的无知和恐惧令我愤怒；Hank和他那些能让我灵便行动的新发明令我愤怒；Raven认为我没有喜欢她每一个部分也让我感到愤怒；Alex和Sean打碎了一个百年花瓶令我愤怒；门廊不够宽敞令我愤怒；书架太高够不着令我愤怒。这该死的轮椅、这双不能动的腿都让我非常愤怒……但我的朋友，最重要的是，最不可置信的是，因你而生的怒火却让我感到厌倦。”Charles的愤怒可以理解。因为Erik就是Erik。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	This is Rage (and this is Serenity)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Rage (and this is serenity)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361292) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> *阿詹生日快乐！赶上庆生的尾巴实在太开心了！
> 
> *这是一篇古早文了，ike太太写于fc时期，译者看完黑鸟的访谈之后再回过头看这篇时想起鲨鲨在访谈里说的那句老万没办法丢下查查。逆转和福斯给的时间线显示万万或许从未与查查有过这样沟通的机会，但还是想看看这样的故事。

Charles想要忘记古巴，却难以忘怀。痛苦持续了很长时间，随之滋生的是悲伤和难以忽视的愤怒。

Charles不崇尚暴力。他很少生气，并不是因为他没有机会，而是因为他没有一颗能够长久保留愤怒的心。他的境况、甚至成长的过程都很适合培养一个内心充满愤怒的年轻人；而现实恰恰相反，承蒙某些恩典，他成为了一个富有耐心、易于宽恕的人。

除了现在。怒气现在一直占据着他的内心，不断集结、累积、增强，他不得不小心翼翼地展开精神屏障，不然他自己会将愤怒猛烈投射出去并伤害到身边的每一个人。他从未被愤怒如此持久地填满过。用理性分析，他知道他的怒气一部分源于他的悲痛，也源于背叛产生的可怕感觉。而他几乎抛却了理性，只是疲倦地专注于克制自己和自己的精神活动。

Moira陪他度过了康复期（康复——这个词适合形容现在的状况吗？）。她有时候念书给他听，给他带吃的，还不断帮他转换卧姿，以免他生出褥疮。她甚至没有将大宅的位置报告给她的上级，虽然Charles知道这只是权宜之计。他应当感激他拥有如此忠诚的朋友，也应当对她为了另一个种族所做的、所愿意付出的一切表示感谢。

可是他因她无声的帮助而无缘无故生气了。他讨厌她以为自己没有注意到她脸上偶尔浮现出的怜悯；他讨厌她灵活自如地活动着，这提醒Charles她再也无法像她一样活动了；他讨厌她在厨房里做的寡淡无味的汤；他讨厌她那让人鼻子发痒的香水味；他也讨厌她衣服上闪亮的扣子，因为对现在的他来说它们显得实在太过轻快愉悦了。见鬼，他有时候甚至讨厌她的坐姿。

最重要的是他讨厌她有多爱他。每当她靠近时，他就能感到她的忧思和情意在空气中流动，无论他温和地拒绝多少次（毕竟他的背后还有礼节存在），她从未停止露出过于关切的微笑，那微笑碾磨着他的神经。她无私、值得倾慕、也很有责任感。

他讨厌这一切。

早晨醒来时他发现她半躺在他身边，她的手臂保护着他依旧脆弱的身体，这让他情绪失控了。他才不是需要被保护的落难女子，该死的，他当然也不是什么能够舒缓她情绪的、让她充满希望的泰迪熊。他把她叫醒，第一次使用那个愚蠢的轮椅把她带到大宅前，他和她迅速交换了一个吻（他因为对她生气而产生了小小的愧疚）。出于好意，他抹去了她的记忆。

晚些时候，男孩们发现她的衣服和行李箱都不见了，却不予置评，然而Charles能够感受到他们的迷惑与疲倦。他太愤怒了，没有心情向他们解释，他只是回到了床上，看向那Moira曾经触碰过的床的另一侧。

该死的，她不该躺在那本该属于Erik的一侧。他因为这件事生气了，而他又对自己仍然觉得那一侧属于Erik而更加生气。Erik已经不见了，自从他戴上那个可恶的头盔、发动那该死的让变种人统治世界的战争时就已经消失了，他的做法跟Shaw的毫无区别，只不过是美化版的而已，但Erik盲目到看不清这一点。一想到Erik他就怒火高涨，男孩们担忧地跑上来查看他的情况，让他记起来，哦对，他是个心灵感应者，是的，他在投射怒火，太糟糕了。

自那之后他尝试更小心地处理他的思绪，可实在是太难了。他过多的怒火能蔓延到每一处。芝麻大小的事情、从淋浴到早上吃的吐司都能令他生气。洗澡对他来说很难，甚至Hank给他加装了把手也只让他感觉自己被羞辱了，他居然要因为最基本的问题向人求助。Alex也是出于好意，但他每个他妈的早上都能把吐司烤焦，Charles觉得Alex几乎是大人了，他应该明白怎么烤好那该死的每一片吐司。

他也很无力。这些孩子经历了这么多事，现在却被他这个残废、团队里最无用的人给困住了。他知道自己应为仍然拥有的一切感到幸福，而非哀于所失之物——这难道不是他一直以来的人生哲学吗？即使在遇到Kurt和Cain、失去了酗酒而死的母亲后，他也一直很乐观。他应尽力学习怎么使用轮椅、帮助Hank进行研究、聆听孩子们对新学校的想法，毕竟他年轻的朋友们如此勤奋地工作，值得他付出同等的努力作为回报。

但他现在时时刻刻都在愤怒，当然这让他处理很小的事情时也难以专注。每件事都在惹恼他，孩子们发现了却不予置评。他知道他至少该感谢他们小小的宽容，但同时他也希望他们能批评点什么，这样他就可以把怒火发泄在某个人头上了。该死的。他的怒火持续填满他好几周了，他觉得自己即刻就要爆炸。他做好任其自流的准备，就让它倾泻在任何人任何事上好了。

他厌恶愤怒，因它改变了一切。这是个愤世嫉俗的世界，而他刚好落在了愤怒的车辙上，他愤恨地想着，每个人都很蠢，不值得他们所拥有的。他能感知到附近小镇的人每天都在走动，浪费他们的时间、金钱，还有他们拥有的能行走的双腿。该死的，他们为什么不能感激他们有双腿？为什么在他们明明能走出去、竭尽全力奔跑、使用他们的双腿、享受一些人得不到的奢侈时，却只能坐在他们的房间里看着电视喜剧呢？而孩子们——孩子们在大宅里走动，因Charles的持续沉默而感到有点害怕，他们不知他正奄奄一息还是正经历心灵感应者的痛苦。他毫无缘由地讨厌他们，因为他们把他当作弱不禁风的人来庇护。没有人理解，没有人能够理解他，也许这不包括Emma Frost，她能够感知他并以心灵感应者的方式思考，而她现在还在CIA的某个监狱中。

不久，他看到新闻说Magneto破坏了高度安全的CIA设施并带走了Emma Frost，他为此火冒三丈。Erik觉得她能够取代Charles？Charles？也许那个闪亮的钻石婊子能顶替Charles一半的战力，即使如此Charles也觉得被Erik彻底侮辱了，Erik竟然想找人取代他，而且既然他必须被取代的话，就至少找一个和他能力相似的人——

——他妈的为什么他要最先在意这种事？他的嫉妒令他愤怒。毕竟对他来说Erik已经死了。

但是Magneto那么真实，他几乎每周都上一次电视，戴着那愚蠢的头盔，比头盔更愚蠢的斗篷在他身后摆动。他随意地、猛烈地、毫无歉意地攻击人类，不留下任何幸存者。他以变种人之名战斗，告诉他们他是一个新物种的先驱，无论付出什么代价他都会取代他们的一切。

Charles非常激动、又非常冷酷地讨厌着Magneto，因其正拙劣地模仿着曾经的Erik；他有着Erik的脸，却没有他的心。他无情、又善于操弄他人，正是Charles最藐视的那种人。Charles每次看到那张熟悉的脸出现在屏幕上时都想把电视机扔出窗外，只是他甚至无法站起来，猜猜这一切到底是谁的错？

他憎恶Raven离他而去，厌恶Sean的红色头发，讨厌Alex这个吵闹又令人讨厌的家伙现在如此沉默温顺。他也讨厌Hank不断尝试发明更好用的轮椅，他讨厌楼梯、汤、酒窖、门把、沙发、衣架、围巾、在床底发现的高领毛衣、地毯、镜子。

他讨厌这个无理由讨厌一切的自己。他讨厌自己变成了一个如此恐怖又充满愤怒的人，他只能坐在那里用扭曲的视角看待一切。他曾经是个乐观、自信、面带微笑的人。他怎么了？

Hank热情地展示他如何改造了这栋大宅，好让轮椅更方便行动，但Charles除了勉强微笑、努力控制内心的绝望外，无力做任何回应，因为每一道坡、每一个栏杆都提醒着他的腿再也不能动了。Sean和Alex也非常努力地想要做好自己，但他们毕竟只是孩子，当他们打破了Charles祖母收藏的百年花瓶时，Charles不得不用轮椅将自己移动到房间外，以免做出令自己后悔的事。

他已经让他们彻底失望了。他们希望他给予指引和智慧，但他什么都做不了，仅仅因为他们的过错就怒火中烧。他好脆弱。他如此软弱、孤独、空虚。如此冷漠。

他太疲惫了。

*

当某天下午——伴随着响声和黑红色的烟雾——Magneto出现在他的书房时，他并没有很惊讶。那片烟雾即刻消散，让Charles只需一瞥就看清了来人。Mystique跟着他们一起来了，但除了他们三个再没有别人。真是有趣。

他随即展开能力，抓住了Mystique和那个瞬移者的意识。他们本能地挣扎了起来，但Charles也没有要放开他们的意思。对他来说他们天生的精神屏障什么也不是；打破它们如同呼吸一样轻松。Mystique开始恐慌，遭到背叛的感觉涌上了她的意识表层。 _你答应过的！_ 她喊道，徒劳地尝试击退他。 _你承诺过不会进入我的大脑，你答应过我的——_

她居然感到被背叛？她抛下了她的哥哥让他躺在沙滩上流血，她一走了之，毫不留情地杀人，抛弃了他曾经教导过的道德观念——然后她感到被背叛了？Charles如果记得如何大笑，他此刻一定会笑出来，但他忘记了，他只是对着她冷笑并将她的意识抓得更紧。

Magneto正盯着他。更准确地说，是盯着他的腿。Charles知道自己看上去有多可悲，他被牢牢困在轮椅上，他现在是个残废。Magneto的眼里浮现出怜悯和悲伤，而那一刻Charles强烈地恨着他，以至于惊讶为什么Magneto无法隔着头盔感知到他的恨意。

“你。”他说，声音轻颤。

“Charles。”Magneto说话了，呼唤他名字的方式和Erik以前呼唤他的方式一样。那双灰蓝色的眼睛再次扫视了一遍Charles的样子，悔恨让Magneto脸上的皱纹扭曲了。“我的天，Charles，我……”

“不要。”Charles的情绪开始失控，在Magneto有机会张口道歉前他就听到了他的歉意，“我不需要你的怜悯。”

这只是让Magneto的表情变得更加柔软。“不，当然不。”Magneto走近他，滑稽的披风扫过他的腿腹，“Charles，我们得谈谈。”

谈谈？Charles嗤之以鼻。该说的早就说完了，在沙滩上的时候他说的话就毫无用处，而他意识到他说的不过都是空谈。言语没有特殊能力，也从不能用以说服任何人。它们不过就是声音而已，而最终这不就是Charles的能力吗？无用的噪音毫无用处。

他冰冷地看着Magneto：“我宁愿不要。”

他曾经的朋友显得又疑惑又惊讶：“我以为……在那一切之后，也许我们需要理清一些问题。”

理清一些问题。听起来就像某些无伤大雅的事故发生在了两个朋友身上，而后他们修补好了一切，把这些事故当灰尘一样扫掉。Charles并不认为Magneto理解事情的严重性。他不知道事情已经变成了什么样子。

“没什么好理清的。”Charles冷冰冰地回复他，“你想杀掉人类，我不想；你觉得当恐怖分子没问题，我不这么觉得；你不尊重我的要求，我也不尊重你的。不就是这样吗？”

Erik——Magneto，他不得不提醒自己，因为Erik已经消失了——看起来对Charles强硬的语气感到惊讶，“这不是——一切并没有这么简单。”

Charles怒视着他：“哦，这很简单。我觉得你现在可以走了。”

Magneto眯起双眼：“恐怕在这件事上你没有太多选择。”

Charles挑起双眉。说真的，一直以来，到现在为止，他仍被低估了。他只用一个思绪就控制Azazel走上前，在Magneto完全反应过来之前这个瞬移者就抓住了他和Mystique，而后他们就一齐消失在黑红色的烟雾中。

Charles想今天伦敦的雨应该下得很大；他希望那是倾盆大雨，他们遇上也只是罪有应得。

*

下一次，Magneto独自一人来了。

他再一次出现在红色的硫磺烟雾中，只是这一次瞬移者立刻消失了，快到Charles来不及抓住他的意识。

书房中只剩下他和他的敌人。

Charles怒视着他。一切已过去了两周，而怒火仍然高涨。他不认为愤怒会离他而去，这耗尽他一切的恨意让他想要攻击身边的每个人。在男孩们面前克制它让他筋疲力尽，而现在这里只有他、Magneto和那顶头盔，于是他松开了牢牢阻挡愤怒的屏障。

让愤怒倾泻出来的感觉太好了。在他们的楼上，孩子们仍旧在床上翻来覆去、没有醒来。Charles让他的怒火像阴影一样包围整个房间，他知道Magneto完全不会受到影响。怒火似乎充满了整个房间，直到Charles感到窒息，他的手握成拳，他的心结跟纽约一样大。

“你为什么在这里？”他问道，声音如刀片般锋利。

Magneto毫不退让：“为了和你谈谈。我已经把Azazel送走了。这次你可没有出路了。”

“那你说吧。”Charles愤怒道，“随便你说，我不在乎。我一句也不会听的。”

Magneto三步穿过房间，Charles不禁羡慕起他和他的双腿。Magneto在离他三英尺的地方停下来，低下头看他，像是完全搞不懂他似的：“Charles，你怎么了？你变了。”

这都是什么愚蠢的鬼话——

“是你的腿让你崩溃了吗？”

Charles希望这一刻他能有Erik那样引人注目的能力，如果有的话金属现在就嵌在Magneto的脑袋附近了。他咆哮道：“哦，你可真善于观察啊Magneto。我太震惊你居然注意到了。”

Magneto盯着他，痛苦和犹豫陌生地交织在他脸上：“你在生气。”

Charles缓缓呼出一口气：“很好。我之前还不确定你有没有注意到。”

听到这话，Magneto仿佛终于感到困扰了：“不要用讽刺的语气，可以吗，Charles？我到这里来不是为了引起你的反感。”

“引起我的反感？那可真是抬举我了。”

“我不想和你吵架。”

Charles大笑起来：“除了和你吵架我什么也不想做。”他想变得愤怒。他想要Magneto做点什么，攻击他也好，做点什么让他能够有正当的理由释放他压制了几个月的强烈怒火。它在他心中熊熊燃烧，攀上他的喉咙，他中了它的毒，被它填满、吞噬。

愤怒现在是他的全部。他紧握着它。

“Charles，Charles。”Magneto低语。他的声音柔软、熟悉得令人难以置信。那是Erik的声音，可Charles抗拒着这样的想法。因为他想恨这个男人，而不是爱他。Magneto拉近他们之间的距离，在他的轮椅前小心翼翼地跪了下来。他伸出手，握住Charles的一只手，修长的手指以熟悉的方式抚摸他的掌心，Charles颤抖了。

“怎么了？”Magneto用Erik的声音轻轻说道，“不仅是你的腿，还有其它事情，我感到很抱歉。我知道我是罪魁祸首，我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”他将唇印上Charles的手背，“无论如何，你并不孤独。”

Charles闭上眼睛，胸中的怒火将他撕裂。

“我很愤怒。”他低声道，他抓住了Erik的手，像是抓住了一条生命线，“每时每刻，我都很愤怒。”他睁开双眼，无助地望着Magneto，他曾经给他的信赖多于任何人，“愤怒使我感到疲倦，Erik，这就是我近来的感受。人类的无知和恐惧令我愤怒；Hank和他那些能让我灵便行动的新发明令我愤怒；Raven认为我没有喜欢她每一个部分也让我愤怒；Alex和Sean打碎了一个百年花瓶令我愤怒。”他微弱地笑了下，那笑声从他唇间发出来很不对劲，“门廊不够宽敞令我愤怒；书架太高够不着令我愤怒。我正对着这该死的轮椅生气，还有轮椅上那个愚蠢的X，还有我这双不能动的腿。”

他颤抖地吸了口气，而后对上了Erik的双眼：“但我的朋友，最重要的是，最不可置信的是，因你而生的怒火让我感到厌倦。”

因为到头来这才是问题的根源：他的愤怒源于且止于Erik，而非其他人。Charles因爱他而恨他，即使是现在他也无法叫他Magneto，因为这样做无异于承认他认识的Erik已经消失了，他做不到。他不会这样做的——也许这是个信号，他骨子里仍是个愚蠢的乐观主义者，因为现在所有的信号都指向了Magneto，而不是Erik。Erik离开了他，现在他心里空无一物，只有像Erik一样的愤怒。多合适，真的，多么合适。

Magneto用了一点时间消化他的话，而后他脸上的每一道纹路都显而易见地放松下来，他低声道：“哦，Charles。”他用的是那该死的Erik的声音，让Charles想要尖叫。

“我没办法停止。”他说道，同时厌恶着自己破碎的声音，“这——这怒火，他快把我吞噬了，而我不知道要怎么才能停止感到愤怒。我真的很累了。我只是希望一切能回到原来的样子——我想要变回原来的我。”

“愤怒。”Magneto重复着，脸上闪过一丝微笑，“我有经验。”他捏着Charles的手，说道，“你知道，你曾经告诉我，真正的重点在愤怒与平静之间。”

平静？他想道，什么是平静？他甚至连不偏不倚是什么感觉都不知道，更何况平静。挫败浮现在他脸上，Magneto抚摸着他的手，说道：“没关系。你并不孤独，我可以帮助你。”

“帮助？”Charles几乎笑出声，但他知道那笑声会让他显得有点歇斯底里，因此他遏止了喉咙里的声音。Erik是这一切的罪魁祸首，而他现在想要帮助自己？

“你教我的。”Magneto小声说道，他的声音柔软又亲切，那一刻他又是Erik了，而非那个让全世界人类感到害怕的变种人领袖。Erik在对他说：“让我演示给你看。”Erik抬起头，将头盔从头上摘了下来。

Charles盯着他，震惊而又警惕着。他的意识想要吞没Erik，渴望再度感受Erik的意识。但他不相信Erik的目的——在他看到Erik的能力之后，他怎么会相信呢——更重要的是他不相信自己。怒火长期积压在他的胸中，以至于他无法控制它——如果他现在触碰了Erik的意识，他不知道他的愤怒会对Erik做出什么。

但Erik执起了他的手，将Charles的手指放在了自己的太阳穴上。这是邀请，但Charles还是忍住了，因为他意识中还有一小部分知道自己很危险，这怒火永远不该向他人倾泻，但Erik只是捏了捏他的手，说道：“来吧。”然后Charles便不能自已地冲进了Erik的意识，用自己的意识冲刷他，他滑入Erik意识中那片熟悉的领域和那些美丽的心灵缝隙中。他尽其所能压抑自己的怒火，却只是白费力气，愤怒如同溜出指缝的沙子一般脱离了他的掌控。Erik因为它的力量踉跄了一步。Charles内心的某部分感受到了报复的快感，这一次Erik感受到了Charles的感受：恨盘踞于他的心中，永远、永远也不会停止。Charles想要击溃某个人很久了，而在这一刻，击垮Erik听起来是他拥有的最好的主意。他也不需要花费什么力气；只需扭曲一下这里、猛拽一下那里，Erik的意识就会崩溃，就像推到一个纸牌屋一样轻而易举。如果Erik觉得Charles不敢伤害他的话，那只能说他又一次低估了Charles。这一刻Charles愤怒到可以伤害所有人。

_Charles……拜托……我的天，Charles，快停下，停下来——_

_为什么？_ Charles带着恶意问道。 _这就是你想要的。_

但是Erik的脸因痛苦而扭曲，突然间，愧疚就像火焰一般席卷了Charles的心灵。他怎么了？他立即意识到他做了什么——他的意识淹没了Erik，而Erik对心灵感应者毫无抵抗能力——以十足的愤怒去击溃他。他心中充满恐惧，他将意识从Erik的脑中抽出并收了回去，再次竖起所有屏障，他张大着眼睛。

“哦天啊。”他喃喃道，胸膛起伏着，“Erik，我……”

Erik在他的轮椅前紧紧抱着头，血从他的鼻孔里缓缓流下来。他直勾勾地盯着Charles，表情半是震惊，半是敬畏。

这一刻，Charles恨自己胜过一切。“我就不该……哦，天啊，Erik，我并没有要伤害你的意思。我很抱歉，你应该离开，我没办法阻止我自己……”

他笨拙地俯下身，用颤抖的手捡起头盔。但当他想要把头盔戴回Erik的头上时，Erik抓住了他的手腕，语气坚决：“不。”

“我控制不了我自己。”Charles反驳道，Erik不知道自己处于怎样的险境中，Charles为此感到很生气，“我很危险，你最好离我远点——”

“我不怕你。”Erik打断他，接过头盔，把它扔到了他够不着的地方。它重重地落在地毯上，而后滚到了沙发后面，看不到了，“再来一次。”

“不。”Charles低声道，“不行，我没法——”

“再试一次。”

Charles却没有想真的再来一次的意思，他再次触碰到Erik的意识时温柔了很多。这一次他牢牢地控制自己，仅仅拂过Erik的意识表层。即使在那里，他也能看到精神攻击的后果；Erik依旧感到疼痛，对尝试攻击一个看不见的敌人而感到困惑。被愧疚淹没的Charles触碰着Erik意识中的裂痕，抚慰着它们，缓缓将它们重新拼凑完整、让疼痛消除。他能感受到Erik松了一口气，比他用听觉感受到的更多，带来这样的痛苦让他感到羞愧，喉咙发紧。

 _我不想再感到愤怒了。_ 他说， _甚至他意识中的声音都在颤抖。_

 _那就不要。_ Erik简洁回答道。平静， _记得吗？_

他笨拙地尝试着向Charles打开了自己的意识领域，Charles读到了他的企图，便帮了他一把。他们一起抽出了一段记忆，Erik指引着Charles的目光。

那是他们邂逅的时候。Charles从Erik身后抓住他，Erik的愤怒席卷了他们二人，而无边无际的海水挤压着他们。Charles对他低语， _冷静下来，_ Erik挣动着，因复仇而生的愤怒蒙蔽了他，但Charles将它们赶了出去，将他从愤怒中拯救出来。

 _冷静下来。_ Erik对Charles低语，接着他们转向了另一段记忆。

那是公路旅行的时候。Charles不想一个人喝掉整瓶啤酒，就和Erik分享了；当Charles喝得太醉之后，心灵感应能力就会变得一塌糊涂，在这之前他已经喝完三瓶了，所以他们交换着喝这一瓶酒，Erik试图不去思考自己的嘴唇会贴上Charles的唇所碰过的地方，心灵感应者不止一次出现在他的梦中，而这一次是Erik最接近他并可以亲吻到他的时刻。Charles带着愉悦的笑容转向了他—— _你在投射，我的朋友_ ——而Erik还未来得及感到尴尬，Charles便贴上了他的唇。 _你梦到过我？我受宠若惊_ ——Erik在想， _Charles，停下来，别人会看到。_ 而当他睁开双眼，酒吧里的人全被冻住了。 _没人看得到，_ Charles说道，他的双眸明亮。 _我们离开这里吧。_

他们都记得这段记忆怎么结束的：二人躺在床上大笑着，心满意足得都不想挪动交缠着的四肢。幸福似乎是离他很遥远的事了。Charles只能模糊地想起那种感觉，这让痛苦涌上来淹没了他，一切都已改变了，那些快乐的夜晚再也不会降临。

 _不要。_ Erik想道，Charles才发现自己正在投射痛苦。 _平静。_

千片记忆铺展开来，都是关于他们相识的那几周，时间太过短暂，却又那么漫长。这些记忆只能以片段的方式呈现——Erik还没熟练到能展开整段记忆，而Charles并不想深入它们，只想匆匆掠过——但他们此刻好像都被陌生的情绪所填满了。他们患难与共，骄傲、快乐、满足随之而生；夜里的餍足、承诺与低语；梦想、希望和争执，异见和妥协，从容与美丽——那仿佛是Charles已然遗忘的世界。

“记得吗？”Erik问道，Charles想要哭泣，因为他都记得。他永远也不会忘记，这就是问题所在。他的记忆让他脆弱，他失落的令他愤怒，这一切使他变成了一个他不想成为的人。该死的，他想再次变回自己，而不是继续裹着愤怒的躯壳。

“我不想记得。”他语带苦涩，身体和意识都将Erik推开。他握紧轮椅的扶手，太过用力以至于指关节发白，“你为什么要做这些事？你为什么会在这里？”

Erik凝视了他一会儿。他们的思绪依旧连在一起，让Charles能捕捉到他脑海里轻轻飘过的疑惑与犹豫——他意识到Erik此刻不知所措，毕竟他来到这里可不是为了这个。Charles轻笑出声，这让他想起很久以前的那个夜晚，他为一个素不相识的男人跳入海中，而自己当时的动机更难以知晓。

Erik看起来也对自己向Charles伸出援手的原因不甚了解。他耸耸肩，回答道：“你曾经对我做了同样的事。”

可这种方式曾经能在Erik产生作用，对Charles可不行。区别在于少年Erik与他母亲的记忆能给Erik带来平静；而Charles与Erik相处的记忆只能给Charles带来痛苦。

“你无能为力。”Charles叹气，忽然对世界感到疲惫。你无法用我拯救你的方式拯救我。

Erik用双手捧起他的脸，吓了他一跳：“为什么不行？”Erik轻声道，而后吻了他。

Charles感到震惊，一时间无法掌控自己的大脑。他的意识延伸开来，蜷在Erik那令他熟悉的意识周围，那是它所爱之处。Erik缩了缩，却没有脱开，Charles的意识就闯入了他的大脑。一瞬间，情绪冲击了他们，而他们无能为力，因为Charles此刻太过惊讶，Erik则缺乏经验。Erik的双唇温暖，亲吻的感觉太过美好，Charles闭上眼睛任凭情感的洪流吞没他。

 _愤怒并非一切_ 。Erik的唇正被占用，于是他用意识告诉Charles， _你教我的。_ 他的思绪显得急躁、无法集中，因为他不知道如何准确投射他的想法，但是Charles轻而易举地捕捉到了他的想法，并在接受他的触碰时发出叹息。他几乎忘记了这种感受——它来自另一个人的触碰，以及Erik强有力的思维。

这亲吻总共持续了十秒，却好像度过了十小时，但这对Charles来说实在太短暂了。当他们的唇分开时，Erik的手仍然捧着Charles的脸，可他心中的愤怒烟消云散了。

就这样，持续了整整几周的愤怒，此刻……只余一片空白。他脑海中的暴风雨已经平息了。

他颤抖着吸了一口气。“怎么……”他闭上眼睛，在脑海里——他再次看到了那一点，那一点十分宝贵，它不仅处于愤怒与平静之间，也处于沙滩和大宅之间，还有Magneto和Erik之间。

Charles的手指颤抖着，Erik紧握住它们，说道：“你向我展示过什么叫平静。我什么也没做，一切都是因为你。”

第一次，Charles感受到了永恒，他不再站在要摧毁身边每一个人的愤怒边缘。他几乎找回了自我，那个准备用理想主义与信念去影响世界的人。

“为什么？”他的声音粗粝而厚重，他的眼中盛满了解脱的泪水，“我们不再站在同一边了，我们不再是战友——”

“为什么我要帮助你吗？”Erik总结了他的问题，顺便站了起来。他用袖子把不再流淌的鼻血擦干净，“也许你是对的。也许我们不再追求同一个目标了，但并不代表我们是敌人。那只是让我们……不一样了。”

Charles不解地看着他：“那你来这里的目的是什么？”

“我希望你能加入我。”Erik毫不犹豫地说道，“我不会停止邀请你的。你不会同意我所做的一切，但总有一天你会理解的。我没有错。”

“杀人就是错的。”Charles忽然警觉起来。他们曾经有过这样的争执，在他们边喝苏格兰威士忌边下棋时。这样的争执每次都以同样的方式结束。

“你会明白的。”Erik坚持道。他绕过沙发，倾下身捡起了他的头盔。它在他手中闪烁着一丝微光，提醒着他们之间有一条隐形的线，将二人分开。“也许你是对的，也许我是。或许我们都是对的。但无论如何，这就是我现在的样子。”他举起头盔，“而这是我不得不成为的样子。”

 _你不需要成为你不想成为的人。_ Charles回道，但他知道他的话改变不了什么。一切过去后，他们也还是完全不同的人。

“离开我的大脑。”Erik说道，语气并不强硬，反倒是温和的。Charles逗留了一会儿，还是在Erik把头盔戴回去之前不情愿地离开了。

“一切还没结束。”当Erik将手指放入唇间发出一阵响亮的哨音时，Charles说道。而在Azazel赶来的前几秒，Charles补充了一句，“我会阻止你的。”

Erik微笑着，好像他仍旧和Charles对坐在棋盘前，Charles向他提出了一个无法拒绝的挑战，“我对你的期待从不减分毫，Charles。”

Azazel突然出现并抓住了Erik的胳膊，Charles看着他们，坚定地说：“我们会一起合作的，Erik。有朝一日——当你我都成为了我们想要成为的人。”

Erik最后给了他一个难以捉摸的神情，缓缓点了点头，而后消失了。

愤怒和平静之间的平衡。他不会再忘记了。Charles转头看了看角落里布满灰尘的棋盘，而后露出了久违的微笑。他已获得了平静。


End file.
